


Course folle

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Swearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-14
Updated: 2005-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers, thème "course folle".</p><p>"Greed manqua de rater le virage et de se prendre le mur en pleine figure. Il aurait été beau, tiens. Complètement ridicule, surtout."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Course folle

**Author's Note:**

> **Thème :** 9 - Couse folle (sans blague ?!)  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je suis une pauvre Mélie solitaire et triste parce que Mamour et Mamour ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif.

Le saligaud.

  
Il le rattraperait.

  
L'un des nombreux avantages à la condition d'homonculus était qu'il n'avait pas à s'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Ainsi, il pouvait courir après ce salaud sans avoir besoin d'aucune trêve.

  
Il le rattraperait.

  
Saloperie. Aux yeux jaunes. C'était tout ce qu'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir.

Alors il s'y raccrochait, à ces foutus yeux jaunes. Il s'imaginait les transpercer, les broyer, en faire de la pâtée.

D'accord, il ne se fatiguait pas. Pas trop. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire courir comme ça !

Greed manqua de rater le virage et de se prendre le mur en pleine figure. Il aurait été beau, tiens. Complètement ridicule, surtout. Se faire avoir par une saloperie pareille… il imaginait bien tous les squatteurs du Devil's Nest se foutre de sa gueule après. Enfin, peut-être pas tous, après tout ils le respectaient énormément.

Et tout ça à cause d'un…

Il dut sauter sur un toit pour pouvoir mieux suivre celui qu'il poursuivait.

Il le rattraperait.

Coûte que coûte.

Hors de question de se laisser distancer ainsi.

Il imaginait bien son alchimiste le railler durant des jours et des jours entiers. Lui ne se gênerait pas, c'était certain.

Kimblee ne se gênait jamais.

Et c'était à cause de lui, tout ça.

Finalement, Greed le rattrapa.

Il bondit sur le chat noir, manquant de l'écraser, et récupéra ce qu'il tenait dans sa gueule.

Il le laissa s'échapper, trop dégoûté d'avoir couru si longtemps pour si peu, et retourna au bar. Il lança la chose sur le comptoir et s'affala dans le canapé.

Peu après, Kimblee récupéra le ruban et se rattacha les cheveux, avant de venir se placer derrière le canapé.

\- Belle promenade ?  
\- Tu pourrais me dire merci…, souffla Greed.  
\- Non.  
\- Salaud. T'es encore pire que ce satané chat.  
\- Je sais.

L'alchimiste souriait. Agacé, Greed leva la main et attira brusquement son visage près du sien.

\- Tu _devrais_ me dire merci.  
\- Bof… c'était rien… courir après un chat…  
\- Si c'était rien, tu pouvais le faire toi-même.  
\- Avoues que ça aurait été moins drôle…

Kimblee l'embrassa très rapidement sur les lèvres avant de se redresser et de quitter l'endroit, satisfait.

Greed soupira.

\- Salaud.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
